Fahrenheit/Walkthrough
This is a walkthrough for Fahrenheit; the seventh level in Shrapnel City . This is based on Let's Rock Walkthrough Fahreinheit starts off in a rocky area similar to where Rabid Transit left off and most likely continues from that specific location too. Move forward and turn right;there's a dumpster blocking your way. If you push it; it'll be out of the way and you will be able to get out. There will be some Pig Cops and Troopers outside so you might want to take them out first before you progress further in the level. You'll notice a few things out here too; including a door that requires the Blue Access card but not to worry the Blue Access Card is very close by. To get the Blue Access card what you have to do is jump on the wall to the right of the dumpster you recently pushed out of the way. The trash cans might make it easier to get up but you should be able to get up without them if they were somehow destroyed in the recent combat (One of the trashcans has shotgun ammo inside it if you need it). Anyway when you are on top of the wall you'll see flowing water; follow the flowing water down till you get to a pool of water and then submerge; you'll now be in a underwater area with a few octabrains; whether you choose to kill them or not is up to you but killing them is the best option as you'll only have to go passed them again. Anyway swim to the other side and surface; you'll see the Blue Access Card as well as a portable medikit and the door that requires the red access card.It's up to you if you take the portable medikit but you may need it for the combat behind the red access card door later on so it might be best to leave it unless you're in need of health. Now that you've got the blue access card head back to the area you were in before you started following the water. Once you're back you'll see a ramp going downwards towards the door that needs the blue access card (Chances are you've probably seen it already). Go through the door. Once through ; you'll have two options here; either explore the area with the crates to the right or head through the door in front of you; you don't actually need to go right but it's more fun to do everything in the level even if visiting the area to the right isn't necessary in terms of level progression. The area to the right has sentry drones and troopers lurking among the crates as well as some pig cops that will try to shoot you from the apartment and there are some goodies that might be worth getting such as a portable medikit on the window sill of the apartment. You can climb on the crates to get into the apartment; in the apartment there's a crack that can be blasted that will take you straight back to the start of the level and if you go in the apartment you will cause two assault commanders to spawn so be careful ; both spawn in the outside area at the start of the level. As mentioned the area to the right is optional so you can avoid going there if you wish; anyway whatever you decide to do you'll need to go through the door opposite the blue access card door to get to the fire station and radio station area of the level. When you're in the fire station/radio station part of the level some enforcers, sentry drones and a turret will start attacking you. Take them down. Head past the radio station to where the fire station is and head round the corner ; be prepared for combat with a few pig cops and some enforcers will jump down from the rooftop of the radio station to join the combat; so be wary of them too. When the combat dies down on the wall to the right of the inside of the fire station you'll see a slot marked "first aid" open it if you're in need of a portable medikit. On the left hand side of the fire station you'll see a crack beside a door and depending on where you went during the recent combat; there might be some pig cops to the left of the firetruck that you didn't see; if so take them down. Now blast the crack and go through the new hole in the wall. You'll see a stairwell and at the bottom of it there's some shrinker ammo; go up the stair well towards the atomic health and when you reach the top and turn around the corner in the hallway a couple of assault commanders will be waiting for you. The Shrinker and the RPG are undoubtedly the most effective weapons of choice. Once you take out the assault commanders; make your way right round the hallway and when you do you'll see the yellow access card as well as a switch. You have to flip the switch to lower the circular wall the yellow access card is sitting on top off. Grab the yellow access card and go down the pole area to where the firetruck is sitting. You've now done everything you need to in the fire station so it's time to go back outside. Now go to the KTIT radio station; this is where the yellow access card door is. Head up the slope at the front of the building to the door; some enforcers will ambush you as soon as you go near the door. Once they're dead open the door and some more enforcers will immediately start attacking you. Once you clear a path as soon as you go in you'll see a stairwell; make your way to the very top. When you're at the top there are three ways to go; the double doors lead you to the broadcasting room, the single closed door leads you to the roof and the open door area leads you to where you need to go; so go through the open door area where you'll have a few troopers to deal with. Once they're disposed off ; go to the far corner of the room and you'll see a closed metal door; open it and go into the small room to get the red access card; interestingly the area the card is in is considered a secret in this level. Now you need to head back to the red access card door which is where you first found the blue access card but before you do you might want to explore everywhere in the radio station first. Anyway once you're ready go back to the start of the level and do exactly the same procedure you previously did to get the blue access card but this time you'll be opening the large door that needs the red access card. Now that you're back at the red access card door; a word of caution when you open this door a Mini Battlelord and a few enforcers will be waiting for you; so if you haven't already taken the portable medikit near this door it'll be invaluable for this fight. Now open the door and the mini battlelord and his retinue of enforcers will begin firing on you immediately. Being able to submerge and surface in the water in front of the door might make it easier for you to dodge the mini battlelord's shots. It's important to have a good bit of health here as this area in general is quite a tight spot to be fighting a mini battlelord. Once you have killed everything in the room you can now go into the room the mini battlelord and the enforcers were in; once you're in you'll notice there's a slot you can open via the switch beside it to get an RPG which will be helpful if you're low on ammo. Another thing you'll see is a giant crack so you'll need to use an explosive weapon. Blast the crack and once the explosions have settled down make your way up the new area in the wall and follow it to the exit; of note there is some health nearby if you need it and after the recent combat chances are you probably will. Anyway it's now onto Hotel Hell . Category:Walkthroughs